Soul Brothers
by ShounenSuki
Summary: Some nice Kamina x Shimon smut


It terrifies me. The sky, that is. It's so, so huge. Every time I look up at night and see those countless stars, I feel like I'll faint. I don't understand how the others deal with it. I guess they're just stronger than me. I wish I could be as strong as them… Aniki says I should just believe in myself. That I already am that strong, but just don't know it yet. I can't believe that's true, though. I'm weak. I feel weak, any way. "Believe in me, who believes in you," he'd say, "your drill is the drill that will pierce the Heavens!"

I imagine I'm an eternal disappointment to Aniki. I don't think I'll ever be awesome in any way, even if he thinks I can be. How can I believe in myself, or even in him, who believes in me, if whenever I look up at the sky or we are attacked again, I just want to grab my drill and dig a hole to hide in?

Sometimes I actually do just that. At night, when the rest is asleep, I'll grab my drill and dig myself a nice, safe hole. It never lasts long, though. Aniki always finds me and drags me out. He'll just smile that self-assured, amazing smile of his as he's holding me up with one hand. "Digging again?" he'll say. "Good, you'll need the practice for when those gunmen attack again." He never seems to notice my fear. Either that, or he just ignores it. He's the best. He never judges, he's never mean. He's just Aniki, nothing more, nothing less.

He hasn't found me today, though. Not yet, any way. He was sleeping soundly when I snuck off to hide again. I like it in here, in my hole. I never feel safe anywhere else but in a hole. It's small and dirty, but here I know I can't be hurt. I know what can happen and what I can expect, unlike out there. Sometimes I think leaving the village was a big mistake. Sometimes I wish it was all just a terrible nightmare and I'll wake up to the voice of Aniki, yelling about some ridiculous plan again.

"Oi Shimon, you're getting harder and harder to find!" Kamina's voice resounded clearly through the tunnel Shimon had dug. A strong, muscular arm reached down and grabbed Shimon's leg, pulling him up upside down. "You're hiding skills are getting better every day Shimon. That's how I like to see things. Get that drill of yours ready to pierce the Heavens!"

"I guess it's not a nightmare… again." Shimon muttered, blushing at the embarrassment of once again being caught hiding. "How did you find me Aniki?"

Kamina laughed. "We're soul brothers! How could I not know where you are?"

"That makes no sense…"

Ignoring Shimon's remark, Kamina flipped him right side up and tightly wrapped his arm around Shimon's shoulders. "Look at all those stars Shimon. One day, your drill will take us there."

"I don't think…"

"Just watch, we're gonna go far, you and I. We're gonna show them just who they're dealing with."

Shimon sighed. It really was no use arguing with Kamina. He'd just come up with an even more ridiculously awesome and impossible plan and he _would _somehow manage to realise it. Shimon didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to look at the star-filled sky and feel all small and weak again. Not now he couldn't escape back into his hole again. He had to concentrate on other things. The sound of insects chirping in the hot summer's night, the cool breeze tickling his face, the warm, strong arm holding him, the manly smell coming from Kamina, his hard muscles…

Shimon snapped out of his thoughts with a shock. His face was furiously red, but he sighed of relief when he noticed Kamina was still babbling away. _"I guess he didn't notice anything weird,"_ he thought, stealthily adjusting the hardness in his trousers. He hated it when that happened. It was annoying and embarrassing and he had no idea why it got that way. He especially hated the fact that it kept happening when Kamina was there, or when he was thinking about him. Thoughts that also kept getting weirder and more awkward.

"_Well, at least Aniki doesn't know about them. I guess he's too busy talking in that deep, soothing voi— Where did his voice go? Ah shit, don't tell me he—"_

"Shimon, what's wrong? Your face is all red."

"A-aniki, I… ehm…"

"You're not getting sick, are you?"

"N-no, I—"

Kamina let go of Shimon and felt his forehead. "You are feeling rather hot…"

"It's nothing, I swear!"

"We can't have you getting sick, Shimon. You're a vital part of the team!"

"Really, I'm not getting sick!"

"Then why are you all flustered and hot?"

"I, I don't know! Please, just leave me alone!"

Shimon was on the verge of crying. He stared at the ground, hoping to avoid Kamina's piercing eyes, but he could somehow still feel them staring at him. He wished he could just bury himself forever. _"Please don't let him notice anything weird."_

Suddenly Kamina started laughing.

"_Of course,"_ Shimon thought, _"he noticed and now he'll think I'm a freak or worse… He'll never want to be near me again. He'll tell everyone and I'll be thrown out of the team and—"_

Shimon's thoughts were stopped abruptly when Kamina started to ruffle his hair. Surprised, Shimon looked up at Kamina's smiling face. "I should have know you'd be at that age already. You might look small, but you're a true man inside, aren't you?"

"W-what do you mean Aniki?"

"I'm talking about that," Kamina said, pointing at the obvious tent in Shimon's trousers. "So who caused it? Yōko? Kiyal?"

Shimon once again stared at the ground, softly muttering "you, Aniki."

"Hm? What did you say?"

"I-I said…"

"You really have to speak up a bit Shimon. Men don't mutter, you know."

Then something snapped in Shimon, causing him to yell at the top of his voice. "It was you! You caused this Aniki!"

Kamina was stunned to silence as Shimon fell to his knees crying. _"This is it. It's all over now. Everything Aniki and I had is gone. I ruined it…"_

"Aniki, I… I'm really sorry…" Shimon's voice was barely audible. Even Kamina's silence seemed to crowd it out.

Then, as Shimon was just about to give up on his final ounce of hope, he felt two strong, familiar arms hug him.

"I'm sorry Shimon."

"Eh? Wha?'

"I should have known you were still too young to resist my manliness."

"I… but…"

"Don't worry Shimon. This is perfectly natural and I _will_ take responsibility, of course."

"Aniki? I don't get it. What are you talking about?"

"Just have some faith in your aniki and let me take care of it."

Taking advantage of his confusion, Kamina skilfully removed Shimon's clothes, leaving the boy looking even more vulnerable than usual.

"Nice, nice. Quite impressive. As expected of Shimon the Digger."

"A-aniki? Why are you… What are you going to do?"

"This is your first time, right?"

"Eh? Yeah, I guess…"

"All right, I'd suggest you sit down somewhere, then."

Still overwhelmed with confusion and embarrassment, Shimon sat down on the nearest large rock. "Aniki, what are you going to do?"

"Help you with your little 'problem', of course."

"But how? Why?"

"Well, I am the cause of it, so it's my responsibility. Just relax."

Shimon tried to do as he was told, utterly failing. It didn't help that Kamina wasted no time and quickly spread Shimon's legs, completely exposing his throbbing boyhood. "I think you might actually be bigger than I was at your age Shimon."

Shimon wanted to reply, but before he could think of anything to say, Kamina took his dick into his mouth and started sucking it. "A-aniki!" was all he could say, before being overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Kamina was amazingly skilled at this, and it didn't take more than a minute or two before Shimon shot his load into Kamina's mouth. As Kamina pulled away, licking his lips, Shimon pulled up his legs and hugged his knees, blushing furiously. He had his eyes shut tightly, hoping everything would just turn out to be a weird dream.

Kamina's hand ruffling his hair pulled him out of this fantasy, though. "You must have shot a gallon Shimon. You're more man than I thought."

"A-aniki, please stop."

"Stop? Why? Didn't it feel good?"

"W-well…"

"Your little drill down there wants more, I think."

Shimon looked away in shame. "I-I'm sorry Aniki."

"What for? For being horny? You're a man, Shimon! It comes with the job."

"So… you don't mind this?"

"Would I do it if I did?"

"I guess not…"

"Listen Shimon, you're my soul brother! I would rather be doing this with you than anything else in the world!"

Shimon looked up and smiled. "Thank you Aniki!"

"There we go, now let's get back to business!"

Ignoring any possible further protests from Shimon, Kamina picked the boy up and put him down on some soft moss. Then he got down on his knees next to Shimon's face and pulled out his own rock-hard dick.. "For the next part, it'd be best if you got my dick nice and slick, Shimon."

Shimon's eyes grew wide as he saw the huge member in front of him. It took all of his determination to be brave enough to start licking it. Kamina moaned loudly as Shimon's soft tongue explored his dick. The boy tried to suck it, but could barely get the head into his mouth. This didn't stop him from trying, though. He threw his entire soul into making Kamina feel as good as possible, using his tongue, mouth, and even his hands to the fullest. He loved the way his Aniki's dick felt and he savoured its salty, manly taste. Slowly, he let his fingers explore its entire length, until h reached its base. Shimon stroked Kamina's pubes for a while, before moving down to his amazing set of balls. To Shimon, they felt gigantic as he gently massaged them.

Suddenly Kamina urged him to stop. "I think that should be enough Shimon. Any more and I'll cum."

"What are you gonna do now Aniki?"

"I'm gonna unite with you!"

"Eh? Like with our gunmen? How?"

"Just relax and you'll see."

With those words, Kamina moved between Shimon's legs and lifted them high. To Shimon's surprise, Kamina started to lick his asshole, causing him to yelp in shock. "A-aniki!"

His protests were cut short when Kamina pushed his tongue inside, though. Within moments, Shimon was reduced to a squirming pile of jelly. Eventually, Kamina stopped and Shimon sighed deeply, not knowing if he should be relieved or disappointed. He tried to get up, thinking it was all over, when he noticed Kamina gently changing his position. It took a while before Shimon realised what Kamina was going to do and the larger man was already about to push inside when panic set in.

"Wait! Aniki! That's not gonna fit!"

"Sure it will Shimon! Don't worry, you can take it!"

"Aniki, please!"

Kamina looked at his dick, at Shimon, and then back at his dick. "Maybe you're right…"

Shimon sighed with relief, causing him to be completely off guard when Kamina pushed a finger inside of him. "Aniki! What the…?"

Shimon's protests were quickly interrupted by a yelp of pain as Kamina pushed a second finger inside him. The pain didn't last too long, though, and soon Shimon was writhing on the ground and moaning loudly. Kamina, sincerely enjoying seeing Shimon this way, fingered him deep and good, making sure to stretch him properly. Soon he had added a third finger and only when Shimon started moving his hips in response to the fingers did Kamina finally stop.

"It's time to unite Shimon," Kamina said as he pulled his fingers out. Shimon, still dazed by the feelings he had just experience, could barely protest as Kamina once again positioned himself. "This is gonna be the ultimate proof of our soul brotherhood Shimon! Are you ready?"

Shimon could barely do anything more than nod, which was more than enough for Kamina. He pushed himself into Shimon and, even if the possibility of taking it slowly had occurred to him, the overwhelming tightness destroyed any existing restraint. Shimon clasped the moss as he felt Kamina invade him completely. With every passing moment, Shimon felt like he was completely filled, only to feel even more of Kamina enter. Finally, he felt his Aniki's pubes against his balls and his Aniki's balls hit his ass.

For a moment, Shimon had the opportunity to breathe and think about what was happening. It didn't last long, though, as Kamina pulled almost all the way out again, only to ram back in. He quickly picked up speed and got into a steady rhythm. Shimon, working on barely more than instinct, grasped at Kamina and held on tightly to his neck. Kamina hugged him back, throwing all his burning passion and desire into fucking Shimon.

Feeling his big brother pounding his ass and his own dick rub against Kamina's hard abs was far too much for Shimon. Despite his great efforts to hold back, he was helpless as he erupted into a mind-blowing orgasm.

Every muscle in his small body contracted, making his ass even tighter than before. This was enough to send Kamina over the edge as well, and he climaxed deep inside his little brother, filling him up even more.

Exhausted, the two lay on the ground, still embracing each other. Kamina slowly played with Shimon's hair as Shimon was almost crying from the overwhelming emotions and feelings he had just experienced. Then Kamina made Shimon look at him and smiled. "You're the best soul brother any man could wish for, Shimon."

He moved slightly and tenderly kissed Shimon, who was amazed by the fact he didn't panic, but simply answered the kiss. Then he realised something that amazed him even more. There, in his Aniki's arms, he felt safer than he had ever felt in any hole he had ever dug.


End file.
